A Wish Among The Stars
by EagleEmily
Summary: A 12-year-old named Luna Moon is going on a solo travel for the first time! To where you ask? Well... You got to read to know the adventure she went on!


Hello there! My name is Luna Moon and I'm 12-years-old. I'm currently waiting at my gate for my first solo travel! I can't wait! I've been dreaming of this moment since I traveled to Germany six years ago.

"Gate 4B now boarding" the speakers announced. Guess that's my time! I walked over to the line that was forming and observed everyone that would be in the same plane as me. It was my turn to check in as I hand in my passport and ticket.

"Do you have a guardian with you, sweetie?" The woman said looking for someone who might be my guardian.

"No mam, I'm going alone," I replied with a sweet smile.

"Oh okay, sweetie! We'll have someone accompany you to make sure you're safe," I nodded and she gave me back my things. I skipped down the hallway to the plane and walked into business class. I walked down the path until I found my seat number: 10D. I put my carry on bag into the overhead bin above. I happily sit down taking out my phone to tell my parents that I'm doing good. They were happy for me as the safety video came on and I put my phone away.

The plane started to take off and it 2:30 AM so I took a nap. I slept for 12 hours and only 4 hours till I get to my destination. I decided to watch some movies like Matilda, Hotel Transylvania, and Boss Baby. I noticed people getting up and getting their luggage so I did the same. Soon I was exiting the plane saying thank you on the way out. I then went through immigration, baggage claim, and customs inspection. Lots of adults were looking my way since I'm so young and alone.

Oh! Forgot to tell you! I'm visiting Go Chi Minh City, Vietnam! I'm going to live with my Aunt Dawn and Uncle Preston. I wave a taxi in and told them to go to 8402 Riverline St. We start to head towards the house. We arrived at the house and I paid the taxi the money. I look up and down the door and rang the doorbell which played a nice melody. I hear footsteps coming towards the door and then the door opening to reveal my Uncle Preston. We smile at each other as I step into the house looking around for a bit.

The place was clean and sorta fancy but it still was a nice place to stay at. Aunt Dawn brought me to my bedroom for the time I was staying. The room had white walls, a sky bed, a nice white desk, and a small T.V. about the size of a computer. I was really excited about this small vacation but I'm only staying here for 1 more day and I'll be on my way the day after tomorrow... Uncle Preston and Aunt Dawn said that tomorrow we will go to a nearby mall named Cresent Mall. It sounds awesome since there are 5 floors with stores, arcade, movie theater, and more! For the time until night time I watched some T.V. I mainly watch Disney Channel and soon enough it was 9 PM. I went to sleep being ready for the day ahead.

I woke up being as excited as I'll ever be since I'm going to have so much fun! I got changed into a blue t-shirt with the Eiffel Tower on it and some ripped shorts. Vietnam is really hot and is about 37C almost every day. So I had to wear short clothing for this. I went downstairs into the kitchen and was served some spring rolls that looked amazing! I dug right into them loved the crunch Aunt Dawn put on them. They were happy that I enjoyed it as we headed for the car that's parked in their garage. We start heading to Crescent Mall as I looked at the view passing by. Not long after we arrive and I start running into the mall looking around at the enormous inside. Uncle Preston and Aunt Dawn catch up to me as we all head to the 5th floor with the arcade, movie theater, and candy shop. I dashed to the candy shop amazed at the candy. I took a bag and filled it to the brim with whistle candy, kit kats, ring pops, and gummies.

Uncle Preston paid for the bag with me already looking hyper to eat the candy. I ate about a quarter of the candy as we walked to the arcade next door. I got 50 arcade coins and was told I can play until I run out. The first machine that caught my attention was the claw machine. The machine of my choice was an animal one and I really wanted the wolf! It looked so fluffy that I wanted to squeeze it so hard! I kept playing and playing until I would get it. When I was about to give up the claw dropped it into the hole! I felt so relieved that I got it and as I predicted it was fluffy as ever. Sadly it was already night and I had to get up early for my trip home. We drove to the house as I pack my bags and dress in what I'm wearing tomorrow sad that I had to leave so soon.

Waking up to the disappointment of leaving I make my way downstairs with my luggage and made my way to the door with Uncle Preston and Aunt Dawn. We drove to the airport about a 1- hour drive and I waved goodbye to the great babysitters. I went through the check-in, integration, security, and gate check which I was right on time for boarding. I hopped in business class as the plane takes off leaving the fun Vietnam and going to my home of California.


End file.
